goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Azuken
Appearance Azuken wears a simple black gi with a black undershirt and black boots. His hair is typically not very long and usually a wild mess. Jack has odd red eyes due to some unknown condition though it is harmless. Personality Azuken is a mystery. He can be a calm, collected, and even reserved individual or he can be a outspoken, belligerent, asshole. His moral standards are not incredibly high as he has no objection to murder, theft. The only life he seems to value is that of friends or loved ones. For the most part, he tends to cope with losses or sadness in general through consumption of alcohol or other substances. He can be friendly and is even capable of showing a sense of humor at times. Biography Techniques * Hand to hand combat- Jack excels at this, he has trained with many masters of many fighting styles and he has pushed his body's strength to the limit. This is Jack's area of expertise so far. *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Jacks ki blasts are black. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. *'Begone! -' An energy wave used by Saiyans. The Saiyan says "I'll kill you quickly" and raises his hand up in the air and creates a small white energy sphere. Then, he fires it in the form of a large energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'''Final Flash- '''In order to perform this technique, Jack draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Forms Great Ape/ Oozaru- A giant, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into to increase their enormous strength. In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. He also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Bruits Rays through his eyes, to initiate a transformation. Bruits waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to werewolves in this aspect. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation. If a natural source of Blutz waves (a full moon or planet) was destroyed or the tail is amputated, this would cause the Saiyan to instantly transform back to their humanoid form. Fojack.png|Jack in Super Saiyan form Jack has nice earrings.PNG|Jack as a Super Saiyan 2 I hate magical lil random white thunders.png|Jack as a SSJ3 Weird anatomy i tell ya.png|Jack as a Super Saiyan 4 Category:Males Category:Warrior Class Category:Full blooded saiyan Category:Saiyans